Regalo inesperado
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: YuuXLavi /Drabble/  Es el cumpleaños de Lavi y parece que todos se han olvidado de él debido a que están muy ocupados. Pero la llegada de un paquete hará que el joven se sorprenda. ¿De quién será?


**¡Hola! Tras mucho tiempo vuelvo a la carga con una historia dedicada a la mejor pareja de _D. Gray-Man_: KandaXLavi. En especial, este fic está dedicado al pelirrojo de la pareja porque... ¡Hoy es su cumpleaños! ¡Felicidades, Lavi! ^^ **

**Aviso por si acaso, he subido el fic a las 0:30 (hora de España), con lo cual ya es día 10 aunque ponga aquí que lo he subido el 9.**

**Bueno, he de decir que sé que es un fic muy, muy corto. Lo siento mucho, de veras. Tenía pensado hacer un drabble, pero al final me he alargado y me ha salido "esto", que es más largo que un drabble, pero más corto que un fic propiamente dicho :S**

**Otra cosa que también quiero decir: dedico este "fic" a mi gran amiga Deikan, que siempre me insta a que siga escribiendo. Gracias por estar ahí ^^ Al resto, espero que os guste :P**

**_D. Gray-Man_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Como siempre digo, si Lavi fuese mío, el manga sería bien diferente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regalo inesperado<strong>

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban tímidamente por las cortinas de su habitación, tiñéndola de una claridad propia del verano. Lavi, que estaba tumbado en la cama de cualquier manera, se giró para asegurarse de que ya era de día y así poder comenzar una nueva jornada en la nueva sede de la Congregación. Pensativo, pasó un buen rato mirando hacia la ventana. Las cortinas iban y venían suavemente gracias a la fresca brisa mañanera. Estaba agotado. Había pasado toda la noche anterior recopilando información y justo cuando se marchaba de allí, el personal de la biblioteca nueva le pidió ayuda para organizar todos los libros y las estanterías, ya que él era un gran experto en libros. Había tantos que no pudieron terminar con todo en una noche, así que luego tendría que volver a echar una mano. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo, alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se levantó a toda prisa para ver quién era.

- ¡Serás holgazán! ¿Qué haces todavía con esas pintas? –gruñó Bookman.

- Viejo, casi no he dormido haciendo los recados que me pediste –se quejó rascándose la cabeza, aún medio grogui.

- No lo has hecho todo, aún te queda esto –le tendió una pila de papeles- quiero que me lo entregues cuanto antes.

El ojiverde se quedó boquiabierto. Ahora sí que se había despertado por completo.

- Vale, vale. Lo haré, tranquilo, pero primero iré a desayunar –sonrió- me muero de hambre.

- Haz lo que te dé la gana, pedazo de vago, pero quiero esos informes, ¿me oyes?

- Que sí, pesado.

Panda se fue hecho una furia, refunfuñando algo parecido a que Lavi nunca conseguirá ser un buen Bookman si seguía así. El joven suspiró y bajó hacia el comedor donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus compañeros. Unos estaban de misión, otros ayudando con las tareas de organización del nuevo cuarte general. Eran días de mucho ajetreo. Al entrar en la gran sala, fue corriendo a coger sitio en la larga fila para que Jerry le sirviera algo que llevarse a la boca. Cuando tuvo su plato, se sentó tranquilamente y al comenzar a comer, notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Eran Miranda y Krory.

- Buenos días, Lavi –saludó la castaña cortésmente.

- ¿Podemos acompañarte? –preguntó el vampiro.

- ¡Claro que sí, Kro! –contestó alegre el joven.

Los tres pasaron el rato del desayuno hablando de los asuntos del día y sobre los quehaceres del resto de sus compañeros. Lenalee estaba con su hermano y todos los integrantes de la sección científica ayudándoles y haciendo todo lo posible para que estuvieran bien; y Allen y Kanda se habían ido a una misión hacía ya más de tres semanas. Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Lavi se despidió de sus amigos y fue directo a su cuarto para coger los papeles que le había dado el viejo para poder llevárselos a la biblioteca y proseguir con su trabajo. Al entrar, miró en su mesa el calendario que allí había. Se quedó mirándolo unos minutos y sonrió apesadumbrado. Con todo lo que había pasado últimamente era lógico que nadie se acordara del día que era hoy, y mucho menos él, que estaba de misión. Al menos le gustaría saber cómo estaba, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Ése sería su mejor regalo. Suspiró y se encaminó a la biblioteca.

Era de noche cerrada y Lavi seguía escribiendo. Con todo el papeleo que tenía se había olvidado de la hora de comer y la de cenar, y lo cierto era que no fuese por falta de hambre, pero debía continuar con todos esos informes o el viejo le mataría. No quería volver a oírle decir que no sería un buen sucesor de Bookman, porque estaba seguro que la próxima vez le contestaría algo que seguro no le gustaría escuchar sobre su futuro. Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar todo eso y se concentró en su tarea. Pasados unos minutos, el muchacho escuchó unos pasos que se iban acercando hacia donde estaba él.

- Hola, ¿qué tal estás? No tienes buena cara –preguntó preocupada- Seguro que no has comido nada en todo el día.

- Hola, Lenalee. Tranquila, no es nada. Se me pasará en seguida –sonrió- Luego me acerco a comer algo, no te preocupes –la tranquilizó.

- Está bien –le acarició la cabeza- Mira, te traigo una cosa- le tendió un paquete- lo han traído esta mañana para ti, pero con todo el lío que teníamos abajo, se nos ha pasado dártelo antes, lo siento.

- No pasa nada. Más vale tarde que nunca –dijo animado.

Lavi abrió con rapidez la caja bajo la atenta mirada de la china. Estaba inquieto, no sabía por qué, pero lo estaba. Cuando arrancó todo el papel que envolvía el contenido del paquete se quedó asombrado. Ahí estaba, el libro que tanto deseaba y que sólo una persona sabía que lo quería. Nervioso lo abrió y vio que en la primera página había una pequeña dedicatoria. _"Feliz Cumpleaños, Usagi. Espero que te guste el libro."_ Se había acordado. Yuu se había acordado de su cumpleaños y además estaba a salvo. Abrazó el libro con ganas, imaginando que tenía entre sus brazos a su pareja. Intentó que no se le escapara ninguna lágrima de alegría. Estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo.

- Se nota que te encanta la lectura –apuntó Lenalee entre risas- Por cierto, ¿quién te lo ha enviado? En el paquete no lo ponía.

El joven se había olvidado completamente de que ella estaba allí.

- No tengo ni idea, la verdad –mintió.

- Vaya –suspiró- bueno, me tengo que ir con mi hermano. Procura comer algo, ¿eh?

- ¡Vale!

Cuando se quedó solo, volvió a abrir el libro para leer otra vez la dedicatoria. Corta y concisa, tal y como era él. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz. Al final el día de su cumpleaños no había sido tan malo como parecía. _"Bueno, cuando vuelva se lo tendré que agradecer de una manera muy especial"_ Pensó y comenzó a reírse de manera pícara mientras su cara se teñía del mismo color fuego que su pelo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! :D<strong>


End file.
